nightmares
by foxtrot B-12
Summary: Pyrrha has nightmares and Juane helps her, but cardin gets involved with revenage on his mind. NOTE: NOT A ONESHOT. will update as often as i can
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares  
"No! Please don't!" Pyrrha screamed as the mysterious woman in all black advanced toward her.  
"No, please!" She screamed and sobbed at the same time while a flame sprung from the woman's hand.  
"Don't do this! Please! I'm begging you!" She again screamed as she couldn't crawl anymore on the snowy forest floor. As the woman advanced more, she began to hurt. It wasn't any normal pain. This was a pain unlike anyother. It came from deep in her soul, like her very essence was being ripped to shreds. She also started shaking violently as a familiar voice called her name. It was very soothing, though it was covered in worry.  
"Pyrrah!" It said once more, before all seemed to disappear.

She awoke with a start. It was extremely dark in the small room that currently belonged only to Juane and Pyrrha, as Ren and Nora were spending thier week off at their parents house, and sense neither Juane nor Pyrrha were exactly wanted in their respective house hold, their only option was to stay at beacon. She turned her head to see her fearless leader's face about an inch away form hers, his face tinged with worry.  
"Pyrrha! What happened?" He asked obviously concerned at the normally quiet and composed woman's face, which was overrun with fear. She didn't respond, her eyes just looking into his like a scared little girl. When he realized she wasn't going to respond, he said; " move over."  
"J-Juane?" She asked. "W-what are you d-doing?"  
"I'm sleeping with you. It will help. Trust me." He told her in a soothing and calming voice.  
"W-why?" Was all she managed to say.  
"Because you mean a lot to me, and I won't let you stay hear, in the middle of the night, cowering in fear and wondering if it's safe to go to sleep because something will get you if you do." She was left speechless as he kissed her forehead.  
"Juane? I-I love you." She blurted out. She really didn't expect him to say anything but a gentle letdown as he cupped her chin in His rough hands, saying they could only be friends, as she thought he was only doing this out of sympathy. The kiss was defiantly for reassurance, or so she thought. As she thought it was pretty obvious that he liked Ruby, as she was his first friend at beacon, possibly ever.  
"I love you to, Pyrrha." And with that, he kissed her on the lips. It was soft and gentle, while still filled with passion. To say she was surprised would have won the biggest understatement of the year award. She was in shock, as her lips stayed frozen involuntarily resisted, but relaxed after a few moments. The kiss went on for about 20 seconds, as Juane moved his hands so that they were on her shoulders, while hers stayed in place on his chest. Much to both partners dismay, they had to break apart for air.  
"Now let's get some rest, ok?" He asked, though it wasn't as much a question and more of a order. "I'm always here for you, you know that, right?"  
"I do know, Juane. I do." She replied as she rested her head against his chest and promptly fell into peaceful sleep.  
-the next morning-  
Juane awoke to a face full of red hair at 5:30. He panicked slightly because he was in bed with Pyrrha, but he then remembered the events of last night. He hated seeing her like this as it had happened once before  
×flashback×  
It was 1:30 in the room belonging to team JNPR.  
"No, no, no no no no!" Pyrrha murmured with increasing volume. Juane simply laid there in his bed, staring at the ceiling, wanting to do something but not knowing what to do about it.  
×end of flashback×  
He moved slightly, making Pyrrha aware he was awake, so she moved her face so it was next to his.  
"Hello there, beautiful. What a lovely sight to wake up to." He said, after he turned his head so his face met hers. "Well, if you don't mind, I should probably go to my own bed." As he sat up to get off the bed he heard her beautiful voice say; "Juane, please stay here. If you wouldn't mind." That made him lay back down without a second thought.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"For what? He asked  
"For everything. "She answered.  
"I'm not just going to let the girl I love and who helped me become a better person sit there in the middle of the night losing sleep to some imaginary monsters she has made up. It happened before and won't happen again." He said. "I promise. I will be by your side forever. Now c'mon, let's get a little more sleep. I only got like one and a half hours earlier."  
"But Juane, we had four hours to sleep. I'm not just going to let you get no sleep because of me. If you aren't getting any sleep, then I don't want you here with me." She said.  
"To bad. I'm staying with you whether you like it or not." He said in a commanding voice. He then kissed her forehead and draped an arm around her. "Now let's go back to sleep."  
They, or more accurately Juane, woke up three and a half hours latter  
"Morning beautiful." Juane said as him stretched. She just mumbled something incoherent in response.  
"Pyrrha, c'mon. It's nine o'clock. We should get breakfast before the food court closes." He tried reasoning with her.  
"Just pick me something up." She said.  
"What, do you think I have four arms or something? Besides. You're food will get cold." No answer except a grunt. "Pyrrha, I will drag you out of bed if I have to. I know you don't feel well but you can't skip breakfast."  
"No." She replied more forcefully this time.  
"Fine. You leave me no choice. I will just have to go get Yang."  
"I'm up! I'm up!" She said as she got up extremely quickly. As they got dressed, there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it." Juane said as he finished with his belt buckles. He opened the door to reveal Cardin and the rest of team CRDL.  
"How's my favorite little knight doin? And Amazon the slut is here also?" He said as he saw Pyrrha without her shirt. "My my, this is perfect!" Cardin said with a smirk as he and the rest of the team shoved their way into the room. No one noticed Pyrrha discreetly messaging team RWBY to get up to their room.  
"What do you want, Cardin?" Juane said with a sigh.  
"Payback is what I want." He growled, his voice menacing as he drew an smooth ivory knife that looked to have a six inch blade. Pyrrha gasped at the sight of the weapon. Russell also drew a knife, but this was a military bayonet used for assault rifles. He swiftly and silently moved up behind Pyrrha, grabbed her by the hair and yanking her head back, and holding the knife to her throat.  
"Let her go and I won't't hospitalize you." Juane said in a deep and Menacing voice. This only earned a laugh from the team.  
"Payback time, you son of a bitch." With that, Cardin lunged at Juane and attempted to stab him. Juane sidestepped the knife pointed at his chest and grabbed Cardin's wrist with his right hand and back fisted Cardin in the face with his left and taking the knife from his hand all while kicking Cardin in the knee to dislocate it and sweeping him off his feet. This surprised Russell so Pyrrha stomped his foot and grabbed his hand to try and keep the knife from going into her neck. Just as Dove was about to move towards Juane, a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to meet a grinning Ren, who slammed his palm into his temple knocking him out. Nora appeared beside Ren and smiled evily and threw her knee up into his crotch and pushed backwards into the wall in order to deliver a massive Haymaker to his face, putting him on the ground for good. Meanwhile, Pyrrha shoved off of Russell just as Juane got over to her. Russell then wasted no time in lunging at Pyrrha.  
"No!" Juane cried out as he jumped in front of the knife, just as team RWBY arrived, and was rewarded with an unharmed Pyrrha but a stab wound in his shoulder. This made him fallback after Russell punched him off the knife. It also made everyone extremely mad, especially Ren, as Juane was his only real guy friend here at beacon, and he was Ren's wingman when he went to get Nora, plus being his team leader and saving his life a couple of times didn't hurt. He jumped right next to Russell, and using his aura, slammed a fist into him, sending him out the window and into the courtyard below. But Cardin wasn't done, as he picked up his knife and slashed the back of Pyrrha's leg extremely deeply, the stabbing her in the thigh twice then once in the back. This caused her to fall on top of Juane and making her unable to walk. This made Juane extremely mad, which caused his aura to go full, encasing his body in a glowing white light and a giant transparent image of a knight to seem to sprout from his feet, and faster than Ruby and Blake combined, he rolled Pyrrha off his and spring than his feet and deliver a massive punch that sent Cardin through several floors and straight into the Infirmary.  
"Nice aim." Was the first thing spoken, courtesy of Yang after a moment of stunned silence.  
"I will heal her. Weiss. Go get some medical dust. I know you have some. Ren. Get me something to bind the wounds with. Nora. Go tell Oz pin what happened. Blake. Come put pressure on the wound. Ruby and Yang. Get the bodies out of here." Juane said quicker than lightning. As everyone got up to do what it was they were supposed to do, Juane compacted some of his aura into a ball and set it inside her leg and moved it from the slash on her leg to the stab wound on her back. This exhausted him thoroughly, so when Ren and Weiss came back with the stuff he needed, he did the rest of what he had to, and collapsed in a heap.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmares Chapter two  
- the evening-  
A/N: hello ladies and gentlemen. Sorry for the late update. I was caught up in two sets of grandparents, school, and other things. Anyways, I need a favor. I need you guys and gals to take a vote. The vote is if to have Ruby go after Juane. There is also a third option. I have an idea. It's that Ruby goes after Juane, but starts to get desperate and starts plotting. (Or maybe it's scheming. I can never tell.) So please vote on either A: Ruby doesn't go after Juane, B: she goes after him and doesn't do anything aside from normal things, or C: she goes after and gets desperate. I am making Ruby have a crush on Juane no matter what, but please vote as I will write the third chapter due to this vote. And thanks for the support!

"Where am I?" That was the first thing out of Juane's mouth. He looked up in time to have a flash of pink upon him like a lightning bolt as he was crushed in an abnormally strong bear hug.

"OhmygodJuaneyou'reokandiwassoworriedaboutyouandPyrrhaandnowatleastyou'reokand-" Juane cut her off before she ran out of breath.

"What do you mean that at least I'm ok?" He asked skeptically, looking around the faces of Ren, Ruby, and Nora. Ren was the first to speak, saying; "It means she hasn't woken up yet." This angered Juane, so he got up, or at least tried to, but just ended up falling down on his face, saving his teeth only because of Ren grabbing his collar before he hit the ground.

"You aren't strong enough to walk yet." Ruby said with concern in her voice as Ren pulled Juane back up. As if on cue, the headmaster walks in and hands Juane an ivory cane.

"Mr. Arc. I am glad you are feeling better. I brought you this because I doubted you would be able to walk on your own." He said as he looked at Ren supporting Juane. "Now I'm sure you have a great deal of questions, and I am here to answer any questions you might have." By this time, the rest of team RWBY had come into the room along with Velvet, and were now saying they were so glad he was ok.

"Alright," Juane said as he cleared his throat. "Ren and Nora, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Nora made quite a mess at a very important dinner party." He said with a glare.

"How was I supposed to know they would be so stingy with the desserts?!" She said defensively.  
"Nora, you ate everything on the dessert table within three minutes of getting there. Not everyone was even there! Then you started drinking directly from the chocolate fountain, not to mention you-" He was cut off by Nora covering his mouth so he didn't say anymore.

"Ok then." And "sounds like a fun time." We're said from all of them and a chorus of giggles.

"Question number two. Why can't I walk? The wound is in my shoulder?" Juane asked with a confused look on his face.

Blake answered the question."The docs said you drained all your aura, plus more than you had when you healed Pyrrha."

"So you essentially drained 110% of your aura which no one has done before and that left you extremely drained." Yang added to Blake's statement.

"I know already what the third question is," Ozpin said as Juane opened his mouth to speak. "So I will answer as none other Than me and the doctors know. Pyrrha has not woken up yet due to amounts of poison from a death stalker and a King Taijitu mixed and put onto Cardin's blade. It was also mixed with harmful dusts that got into Pyrrha's bloodstream several times. And to answer your final question, no you can't go see her. They started operating on her right after the girls left." This struck them all quite hard, but Juane especially so.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Blake asked with a mix of hopefulness and worry.

"No, I'm afraid not." Both teams looked even more downcast at this news. "Well, there is one thing. Does everyone know what blood type they have?" Everyone gave an affirmative answer. "Then tomorrow, we will do a blood transmission from one of you who has the same type. She has type O negative. Does anyone else have that blood type?" Ozpin asked with a bit more commanding tone than anyone had seen before.

"I do, sir." A mocking and unknown voice (for most) said. Everyone turned towards the source of the voice, except for Ozpin who stood simply standing there.

"Roman. It's been too long." Ozpin said in a slightly amused voice.  
"Ah, yes. The fun and exciting days of team GOOR." (Pronounced gore with Glynda and Oobleck also on the team) "So what brings you back to my humble Academy?"

"Oh you think I could carry on, stealing dust and working with the white fang, while my daughter might be on her death bed? Oh, and red and the kitty are here also!" Roman said excitedly. "It's like a big 'ol reunion." He said with his usual sarcastic tone, but that suddenly turned serious when he looked at Juane. "And you. Tall, blonde, and scraggly. You were the one who saved my daughter, correct?" Juane did not respond at first, as no one expected that to be said.

"Yes he was, and I will take the blame for that unexpected revelation, as I did not tell them about Miss Nikos heritage." Now it was Roman's turn to be shocked.

"You, you knew? H-how?" He managed to stutter out.

"Don't you remember anything about me?" Ozpin asked in his usual monotone voice. "I know things the Nogorith Intel Office could only dream of knowing."

"Now back to you, blondie. How did this manage to happen?" he said with a mix of a curious and menacing tone.

"Well," he began with a slightly sheepish tone. "One of the schools biggest bullies was embarrassed in class by your daughter, so in Forever fall he tried to make me through a jar of sap at her so the Rapier wasps would be drawn to her, but instead I threw it at him which attracted an Ursa Major to us and he was hurt kinda badly, so I guess that he was mad at that. He also said he wanted revenge before he pulled the knife on us."

"I see. Well, I suppose I should thank you for saving her life, twice." Roman said with an exasperated sigh.

"We can only wait for her to wake up now, so I suggest you go get something to eat young man." Ozpin said to Juane before turning to Roman. "You and I need to have a talk in my office. The rest of you may come and go as you please, and team JNPR will be excused from all remaining classes for the rest of the week. Dismissed."

-Pyrrha's mind-

She was in that same god damn forest again, being chased be the same woman by the same woman again. Though this time was different. This time she had control over things like her own legs so she could run instead of just tripping and laying there helpless. She was running through the forest. _I wish Juane was here._ Was all she could think.

-Ren in the Cafeteria-

They had sat down to eat, though Juane didn't look like he would be able to eat. _They'll pay for this._ He thought. The entire room was very silent, as only the two teams were in there, and given the recent events, no one could really even think of anything to say. Even Nora and Yang were in a somber state. Ruby and Nora were trying to get Juane to eat, though he kept refusing there offers. Ren could see Juane was about to blow, so he decided to do something.

"Hey Juane." This got Juane's attention, as he looked up from defending himself from the plates being shoved at him by the girls. "Comere. We're going for a walk. I need to talk to you."

"Where are you two going?" Blake asked.

"To talk about some things." Ren answered

"But Juane, you haven't eaten anything." Ruby whined.

"To bad. I want to go make sure Pyrrha is at least breathing right now. They said her breathing was unstable and erratic." He said in a cold tone.

"Juane, we have to focus on your wellbeing more than hers right now." She said before she could stop herself. Yang shot her a warning look before she stopped, but Ruby didn't realize it.

"And why is that, Ruby?" he asked with such a cold tone that made Weiss shiver. _Uh oh. This could get ugly. _Ren thought

"W-well, I-I jus-"Ruby was saved by Ozpin"s voice coming from all of their scrolls.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR. Please meet me in my office


End file.
